A Mother's Love: Through the Mirror
by Son Kenshin
Summary: This is an AU of A Mother's Love by Lord of the Land and Fire. Kushina survives to raise her son, having to struggle as a single mother. Due to a technicality, she is not even viewed as Minato's wife... NaruxHina, SasuxSaku, ShikaxTem eventually.


A Mother's Love: Through the Mirror

_Disclaimer: This is an AU of 'A Mother's Love' by lord of the land and fire. Characters like Gabrella, Alyssa, etc. all belong to him. The Naruto characters belong to Makashi Kishimoto. This is for fun, not profit._

A Mother's Love: Through the Mirror

_Prologue__: It had been nearly fifty years since the founding of Konoha. Nearly three 'secret' Shinobi World Wars have been fought, leaving thousands dead. All through these battles, the Hokage of Konoha has lead his village through the toughest times. It is a brand new day for the world of the Ninja's. Peace has finally come, and the wars are over. With the rise of Namikaze Minato, and a new era in the Ninja World beginning, an age of peace as prosperity that haven't been seen in nearly a century…however…with the rise of Minato, an old enemy has sent his 'pet' to destroy the village._

_And so, the demonic Kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox charges towards Konoha's army of ninjas, tearing through them like a hot knife threw butter. Even the mighty Uchiha and Hyuuga clans aren't standing a chance against it. So, the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato engaged the crazed demon in single combat…and found out he couldn't win…unless…_

Chapter 1: That Terrible Night

**Konoha Hospital**

The cries of pain were being heard from the maternity ward. Even though a battle with a demon of hell itself was raging outside the village walls, births were still occurring in the village. The beautiful red-haired woman panted, trying to get her little bundle of joy out of her. The Legendary Sannin, Tsunade was waiting with her arms outstretched while the red haired woman's husband's student, Rin, dabbed a wet rag into the water and put it on the woman's head.

"Just one more push, Kushina-chan," Tsunade said and Kushina cried in pain as she kept pushing. 'She shouldn't have gone on that mission, she's endangered herself and this child…but…we've never been able to talk her out of anything…'

The woman was no ordinary patient. She was Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, the last survivor of the Whirlpool Country and wife of the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Only a select few knew of their union, among them were Kushina and Minato's close friends, teachers, and students-Hyuuga Hiashi and Hyuuga Hizashi of the Hyuuga Clan, the Third Hokage, Jiraiya, Hatake Kakashi, and Rin. Minato was planning on going public with the marriage a few days after their son was to be born, but it seemed that was never meant to be. With the demon attacking, Minato had to be called out back to the frontlines to try to do anything to stop the demon's rampage.

"You can do this, Kushina-chan! Just push!" Tsunade told her as Kushina cried in pain, and…a little, blond haired boy was pushed out of his mother. Tsunade caught him and began dabbing a towel over the baby's body, and she cut the umbilical cord. "Congratulations, you have a wonderfully cute baby boy."

"Give him…to me…" Kushina said, panting from the labor.

"But Kushina-sensei, we have to get you to surgery as soon as possible," Rin said as Kushina looked at her.

"Please…I want to hold him…" Kushina said as Tsunade sighed, handing the baby up to his mother. "Aw…you're so cute…my little Naruto…"

"Naruto, from the main character in Jiraiya's first book?" Tsunade asked and Kushina nodded smiling.

"Yes…both my husband and myself liked the character so much we wanted to name him after Naruto," Kushina replied as the door opened. It was Minato. "Minato-kun…our baby's born…"

His breathing was ragged. There was a deep gouge in his flank, blood was leaking onto the floor. "…Kushina-chan, give him to me."

"Huh…? Why…?"

"Just…please give him to me…" Minato pleaded. Kushina looked at Naruto, then at her husband.

"…okay…" Kushina said as she handed their baby to her husband. Minato rocked him back and forth, and he began cooing. The Hokage…then did an about face, and Kushina could see a tear streaming down his eye. "Wait…Minato-kun…what are you doing?"

He paused at the door. "…saving the village." With that, he vanished and Kushina became frantic.

"Kushina-chan, we have to get you into surgery right now!" Tsunade said as she and Rin tried holding the red haired woman down.

"What's he going to do?" Kushina asked frantically as she tried to get up. Tsunade nodded to Rin to get the anesthetic, and the younger medical ninja did so. Tsunade placed the needle into Kushina's vein, and slowly the woman relaxed and fell asleep. Her last thought was for her newborn son and her injured husband…

**Same Time, Hokage Office**

While most of the ninja were fighting, a single…ANBU agent was rummaging through Minato's office. He was looking for something. Finally, he found what he was searching for, a folder of marriage documents. Flipping through it, he found the exact same one his leader told him to find.

He gently placed the folder back into the cabinet, and exited the office through the window with the paper in hand.

**Later that Day, Konoha, Elder's Council Room**

All the elders were murmuring at the turn of events that had taken place. Their Hokage, Namikaze Minato had died, sacrificing his life to stop the Kyuubi. However, the choice of the next Hokage was not on their minds. It was to do…with the child that Minato had brought in. Before his death, Minato had told them…that this child had contained Kyuubi…and told them to honor him as a hero. However…many of the Clan Elders didn't want that.

"We should just kill the boy now! The Kyuubi can be eliminated forever!" Fugaku, leader of the Uchiha Clan argued.

"And stoop so low into killing an infant, Fugaku-san?" Hiashi, the leader of the Hyuuga Clan countered, and the two men glared at each other.

"He will be a threat to this village," Koharu, one of the Third's former teammates added. "It might be best to…kill him now to protect us all."

"We could use him as a weapon," Danzo said, and the other council members looked at him. "Suna is currently doing the same. My agents have found out that the Kazekage used his own son to create a Jinchuuriki, which could very well unbalance our…peace with the neighboring villages…"

The door swung open…revealing the red haired woman Uzumaki Kushina, flanked by Tsunade, Jiraiya, Rin, and the Third. Despite still recovering from surgery, Kushina ran over to the child, and picked him up. She had just learned what her husband did to save the village.

"Kushina-san, what are you doing?" Inuzuka Tsume asked as the woman picked up the demon.

"Protecting my son," Kushina replied icily, glaring at all the council members. "He is my son, and Minato's."

"What?"

"Minato-sama had an illegitimate child?" Homura, another one of the Third's teammates asked.

"No, they were legally married," Sarutobi the Third Hokage said. "I can prove it, the documents are in my office."

"I was a witness," Hiashi said as he stood up. "The Hyuga Clan will protect this child."

"Present those documents and we'll see about the boy's fate," Danzo said coolly, as if he knew something the rest of the Council and Hokage didn't.

Sarutobi nodded. "Rin-san, will you please fetch the marriage documents from the Hokage office?"

Rin nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

The young medical ninja vanished in a puff of smoke. The council waited for her to return. However, when she didn't return immediately, Sarutobi, Kushina, and Tsunade began to worry. Rin reappeared, but she didn't hold the document in hand and was frantic in her look.

"Hokage-sama, I couldn't find them! I searched threw the entire cabinet!"

"What?" Sarutobi, Kushina, Hiashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade asked at the same time.

"The folder had all the marriages that happened that day, except for Minato-sensei's!" Rin replied with her eyes wide.

"…it is unfortunate that you cannot back this up, despite eye witness testimony, Kushina-san," Danzo said calmly. "Yet since you cannot prove you're married to Minato-sama, your son there is illegitimate."

Kushina's eyes narrowed. She could sense the bloodlust from some the council members. The Uchiha clan's head especially.

"…believe what you want. But I was Minato's wife, and Naruto here is his son," Kushina said as she met the glares. "If anyone wants to kill him, they'll have to go threw me."

"As well as me," Tsunade said, stepping forward. "Anyone who wants to kill my _godson_ will have to get over my corpse."

"As well as mine," Kakashi declared, as almost a protective wall was being formed around Kushina and Naruto. "No one, no one will touch my sensei's child."

Jiraiya stepped forward. "And if anyone wants to kill him, they'll have to go through me."

The killer intent in the council room faded quickly. If it was just Kushina, it still would have been up, but with two of the Sannin vowing to protect the babe, as well as the rising 'Copy Ninja', the intent decreased to a 'whisper'. The only one who still had it flaring was Uchiha Fugaku.

Sandaime Hokage cleared his throat. "I will launch an investigation on the missing document. Due to Minato dying before he was able to name a successor, I will retake my title as the Hokage," he looked around to the people gathered. "To give young Naruto a somewhat normal life, I will proclaim that the demon sealed within him is an S-Class secret. Since the current generation already knows of it, the next generation, Naruto's, will not. If _anyone_ says the secret to the young ones, the punishment will be execution."

The council members nodded in agreement, but Fugaku was still calling for blood. Despite Naruto being Minato's child, the Uchiha Head wanted the demon and the babe dead. Minato was one of his friends, he saw killing the baby Naruto as revenge for killing the late Hokage. His eyes narrowed seeing the…monster being rocked back and forth in Kushina's arms.

'Someday Minato, I'll avenge you. That brat isn't your son…' Fugaku thought as he sat down.

**Konoha, a few days later**

Kushina, holding Naruto in her arms looked at the new place they were going to live. It was a apartment complex, with an orange roof. There were two levels to it, and pipes were on the exterior of the building. All in all, it looked…rundown. The Uzumaki heir sighed and walked up stairs to get to their room. It was the best Sarutobi could do on short notice.

Walking into the moderately sized three room apartment, Kushina looked around and turned on the light. She knew that after her maternity leave was over, she'd have to join the ranks of the Konoha Shinobi to support herself and her son. She sighed warily, she had gotten used to being pampered at the Namikaze mansion.

Closing the door behind her, she locked it and walked further into the apartment. Sarutobi was able to procure a bed for her, as well as a crib, changing table, and diapers for Naruto. She laid her son in the crib. He was sleeping peacefully, cooing gently and she rubbed his cheek lovingly.

'My son…I love you with all my heart and I'll make sure no one ever tries to hurt you…' she thought as she pulled the blankets over him and he snuggled up more in the bed.

She walked out of the room, and closed the door. The pain from losing her husband hit her hard at that moment. She was finally alone, and could let her feelings out in full. Kushina fell to the ground, tears pouring from her face and she cried, softly. It was worse now, until those documents were found, she would be a liar in the face of Konoha, except to Sarutobi, Hiashi, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya, who saw the wedding.

After a few hours of hard crying, she wiped her nose when a knock on the door was heard. She walked over and checked to see who it is. To her relief, it was Hiashi and his pregnant wife, and one of her best friends, Hannah. She opened the door and welcomed them in.

"Welcome, welcome," Kushina said, trying to put on her best smile for her friends.

"How's Naruto-chan doing?" Hannah asked her friend as they walked into the living room.

"Sleeping," Kushina replied as they sat around the room on the couches and chairs that Sarutobi had provided. She smiled, looking at her friend. "So we finally know it's a girl, huh? Any names decided?"

Hiashi smiled. "Yes. We've decided to name her 'Hinata'."

"A beautiful name," Kushina said with a smile. "'A ray of sunshine', perfect."

"Thank you, Kushina-san," Hiashi said, bowing respectfully.

"So what brings you to…my home?" Kushina asked, looking around at the new apartment.

"We just wanted to check on you," Hannah said, smiling. "After hearing what happened in the Council Room, we thought you'd like some company."

"Thank you, I'm fine," Kushina said warmly. "Should I go to make some tea for us?"

Hiashi nodded. "There is something I'd like to discuss with you, Kushina-san."

Kushina nodded and she went into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she walked back into the room with three cups of green tea. Hiashi and Hannah took the cups and started sipping.

"So what do you want to discuss, Hiashi?" Kushina asked as she lifted her cup up and sipped the tea.

"First off, what I said in the Council Room still stands-the Hyuuga Clan will protect Naruto-san with its life," Hiashi started and Kushina smiled at that. "Minato and yourself have been good friends of ours ever since you came to the village. If you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask."

Kushina smiled fondly at that. "Thank you, Hiashi. Perhaps Naruto can play with Hinata when she is born?"

"I'd like that," Hiashi said with a smile. "The Uchiha will have a hard time accepting him, I can tell you that much."

Kushina gave an unlady-like snort. "Who cares what the number one most stuck up clan thinks?"

Hannah giggled. "Well with Mikoto-chan being Fugaku-sama's wife, we can hope for some change…"

Kushina sighed. "Yeah. Mikoto is a good woman. Remember when she helped me do that prank when we were 15?"

"You mean raiding Sarutobi's 'secret spot' and spreading his magazines all throughout Konoha?" Hiashi asked with a chuckle.

"That's the one!" Kushina replied, giggling softly. She was trying anything to keep her mind off her husband's death.

Hiashi put his cup down. "Thank you for the tea, Kushina-san. We have to get going now; the Elder's Council has called a meeting."

"I understand. Stop by whenever you want, Hiashi, Hannah-chan," Kushina said and the two Hyuuga nodded, walked over to the door, and exited the apartment.

Kushina sank back into her seat, putting her hand over her heart. If Kyuubi hadn't come, Minato'd be wrapping his arms around her…he missed his strong embrace. She wiped her eye, trying to stop another bout of tears from falling. Taking a few deep breaths, she calmed herself and relaxed.

**Senju Mansion**

There was a suitcase on the bed. A beautiful blonde woman with her hair in dual pony-tails was going through the drawers of the bedroom, packing all the clothes she had into the travel case. She had already put most of her earnings into another suitcase, and had finished packing her other belongings, most notably the pictures of her grandfather, brother, and late lover.

"T-Tsunade-sama?" a timid voice asked from the door.

"Hai, Shizune-chan? You all packed?"

"H-Hai, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said from the door. The girl, a little over age 12 had become Tsunade's apprentice. She was also the niece of Dan, Tsunade's late lover.

"Good, we'll be leaving in two hours," Tsunade said as she pressed her now overstuffed suitcase, and with her enhanced strength, she finally closed it with a click. Drawing a seal on it, she channeled her chakra through the object and it exploded into a puff of smoke. She had put all her belongings, into a suitcase, then into a traveling scroll, and put it in her pocket.

"H-Hai, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said, bowing respectfully to her master.

The slug sannin's hazel eyes looked out the window for a second, deep in thought. Part of her didn't want to go through with this, but another part of her was just ordering her to leave. Konoha had been her home for 37 years, and she was going to leave it, just like that?

She looked at the family home she lived in for all those years. Putting her hand on the wood, she could still feel the chakra that her grandfather used to construct it. The Senju Clan, the main founder of Konoha, never was too far away from the forest, like their namesake. Thus, the Clan House was more like a building built _inside_ a massive tree, which was still alive.

'I'm sorry I won't be able to tend the house much longer, Grandfather,' Tsunade thought as she took her hand off of the wood. 'I…just need to get away from this village…too many painful memories…'

She had a few more things to do before she left, specifically, saying goodbye to a good friend. She walked out of her room, and closed it, not knowing if she was returning.

**Uzumaki Apartment**

It had been a few hours since Hiashi and Hannah had left. Naruto woke up, his crying and Kushina walked in and picked him up and began rocking him. She smiled down at her son, on some instinct she could see he was getting hungry. Walking out into the living room, she sat down and he began to eagerly drink the milk from her body.

After her infant son drank his fill, she pulled her shirt back down and began rocking him. She put him over her shoulder and burped him, tapping his back gently. He burped, and snuggled on his mother's shoulder. She hugged him close when another knock on her door was heard, and she walked over. She smiled, seeing it was Tsunade.

"Come in, Tsunade," Kushina said, opening the door as the Slug Sannin walked in, smiling at her friend. "What brings you buy my new home?"

Tsunade sighed and looked down. "…to say goodbye, actually."

"What?" Kushina asked in shock as they sat down.

"…it's…too painful to live in Konoha anymore. Too many bad memories…loosing Nawaki…Dan…and now Minato…" Tsunade replied, looking down. "I'm just going to…wander about from town to town…Sarutobi-sensei already okayed it."

Kushina looked down. "Tsunade…"

"Don't try to talk me out of it, Kushina. I already made up my mind."

"But…" Kushina winced, feeling the pain from her surgery. Tsunade walked over, her hand glowing green and she carefully eased the pain off of her friend. "Thanks…"

"…no problem Kushina," Tsunade said, giving a sad smile. She looked up to the cute little baby Naruto.

Kushina started a new tactic. "In the Council Room, you did say you were Naruto's Godmother…"

"I-It was in the heat of the moment, Kushina!" Tsunade said as her friend turned her son around.

"Would you deprive your godson of your company and love?" Kushina asked her and Tsunade looked at the cute little baby.

"But…but…" Tsunade sputtered, seeing Naruto coo in Kushina's arms. "How dare you use your son's unbearable cuteness against me?"

Kushina smiled. "So what's the answer now?"

"…I'm still leaving, Kushina," Tsunade started, mulling over her thoughts. "…but…I'll come back every year for the little tyke's birthday. Sounds good?"

Kushina nodded. "Its better than nothing. I'll still miss you, you're like my older sister."

Tsunade smiled. "Thanks. Though I'd better get going, I'll see you in a year, Kushina, Naruto-chan."

Kushina nodded, watching the Sannin leave her apartment. She rocked Naruto back and forth, and the baby didn't even wake once. She started walking to put him back in his crib, but as soon as she moved, he began crying.

"Shh…shh…it's okay, Naruto-chan. I'm here," Kushina said, rocking her child back and forth again.

_To be continued_

_Authors Notes:_

_Greetings Readers. I hope you liked the first chapter of this A Mother's Love AU, Through the Mirror. After reading up to the latest chapter of the original A Mother's Love, I couldn't resist writing an AU of it to make Naruto…more Naruto…y. I don't know how long the fic will be total, since my writing style and updating schedule is different from Lord of the Land of Fire. _

_Please read and review._


End file.
